


It Looks Better On Me

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Brothers, Other, even when ur king, louis is not amused, philippe is silly, wig literally snatched, y’all never stop fucking with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: Louis, the Sun King of France is going to get his famous state portrait painted and he’s all ready for the big day. There’s just one...teensy problem, as it were with the hair and makeup department.
Relationships: Louis XIV & Philippe d’Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 9





	It Looks Better On Me

When you're having a state portrait painted in twenty minutes and your little brother won't stop dicking around.


End file.
